


Eyes of Gold

by MoMijiBani



Category: Assassination Classroom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dragons, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Game of Thrones-esque, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMijiBani/pseuds/MoMijiBani
Summary: When you play the Game, you win and sit on the Iron Throne, or you lose and you die. There are four main Houses of Westeros, and House Shiota is not one of them. Yet, here he stands, being forced to play along as his life is planned out before him without his consent nor with him having any voice in what gets to go on. After all, why would anyone listen to an omega? House Akabane, however, is of power, with the symbol of the lion and a very forthcoming line of repaying debts. The Lord sitting at the top of the family has his golden eyes set on not just the throne, but people who can give him power to get there.





	Eyes of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mixed universe where the setting is that of Game of Thrones, with a similar plot, but with characters from Assassination Classroom. There are things that will happen, similar stories, but ultimately this follows Nagisa and everything that happens, with a few chapters based on other main characters at the time. No characters from Game of Thrones will be seen here, and the plot and character bonds from Assassination Classroom do not exist.

          He was a high born, he was the only child of House Shiota. 

        Never would the son of a Lord be anything lower than a beta. It was unheard of, it was unthinkable. People that were born into power were blessed by the gods above and given the traits to be graced as an alpha or beta. Even females that were born as nobles weren't seen as omegas. There were maybe as few as ten in history that Nagisa had been told of, ten nobles, born as omegas in all of time.

        Only those meant to serve were born as an omega. Lowly, obedient people who's lives were created to follow others' commands. If there was a male noble born as one, it was never written down and never taught. The young, long-haired noble was very thinly built, not made for combat in the slightest. Nagisa was far from being an alpha, so it was universally thought that he would be a beta. A worry over him being an omega would never exist. After all, he was the future ruler of House Shiota! He was to become a Lord at some point in his life.

        ... or that was how everyone else treated it.

        Blue eyes stared down at him, expectantly, commanding. "Good morning, Mother." She was the one who said otherwise. Her mind worked different, and as she had always wanted a daughter, as she watched her son grow, she could see that she had the next best thing. It wasn't publicly stated, but it was something she constantly reminded him.

        "Nagisa, your hair." Pulled back in a ponytail, to keep it out of his face. He hadn't let one of the maids put it up or braid back his bangs. A huff came from his mother, Lady Shiota, as she looked down at him. "You will go straight back to your room and put your hair back properly _right this instant._ "

        "Yes, ma'am." A polite bow and he was returning back to his room. A smaller room, it wasn't that large. House Shiota wasn't a very wealthy or large House, but it served under House Asano well enough, the royal blooded House that ruled the Kingdoms. Sitting in front of the mirror, he took out his ponytail and began to brush his soft hair. Knocking at the door, a servant came in, quietly.

        "I was told to do your hair, my Lord." Nodding, he turned around and let her come close and straight braiding and pulling and twisting his hair back, until his bangs were neatly braided behind him, his hair done back in a feminine manner. Brown eyes glanced into his reflection's, almost with a bit of sympathy. The way he had his hair being done, every servant was steadily reminded for it. He was not a leader, he was not going to be Lord Shiota, not if his mother could help it.

        "Thank you," he stated softly as she bowed and left the room. At least he wasn't forced to wear dresses, that much he was thankful for, and even more so, on his fifteenth name-day. In front of so many people, it was even rumored that the crowned Prince was coming. Prince Gakushuu Asano, the next in line to ruling the kingdoms. Of course, he didn't expect too much. His mother invited quite a lot of nobles, royalty, people to come to their feast and show off. Politics, showing off your money, other things that he hated to be a part of. He was supposed to be there, look nice, smile and nod, thank everyone for showing up.

        White gloves, at his mother's request, were put on, his cloak going around his shoulders. A bit on the heavier side, but it was made of white fur, a very warm hood for the cold winters that would come every year. Nagisa looked at his reflection one last time, tilting his neck to rub his scent glands on his neck. He was supposed to have easily shown what he was by now, but he hadn't. A scent, a sign, a feeling, something. Yet, nothing shown that he was of age yet.

        He walked down the hallway, bright blue eyes scanning around him, dipping his head respectfully at the servants that passed by him. His boots echoed softly down the stone hallway of the keep, a breath being inhaled softly as he went to the Great Hall, the place that would hold the feast of the day, as well as the music and dancing, and of course, drinking.

        There was already much being done, the food being prepared, the servants being commanded by his mother. People were coming and going, preparing glasses, plates and utensils around the tables, the head table already being prepared and ready. His mother spotted him as he entered, the door slowly closing behind him. Her eyes lit up in a way that made his gut twist as she waved him over.

        "Nagisa!" his mother called. He came over to her and she motioned for one of the servants to go off and do as they were instructed, turning to him. "You're starting to look proper now!" She put a hand on his head, running it across the braids as he glanced away. "What beautiful hair... just as it's proper for an omega your age." That statement sent chills down his spine, a shamed feeling spreading in him.

        "Y-Yes ma'am." It was the only response he could really ever give her. Talking back got him no where, saying he wasn't an omega got him no where, it only gave him bruises and more shame.

        There was a distinct feeling that something was up with today, but he would just have to deal with whatever had been planned out. His attention was only caught more, a nagging anxiety in his stomach as his mother hummed and gave a peppy little statement. "Make sure to grab his things by the door tonight, yeah?" Was... he going somewhere?

        He didn't have much time to react, as the doors opened and he felt a pressure leave his chest. "Father!" His father had returned from his hunt from earlier that morning, and he quickly jogged over, happy to see his father, whom was almost always busy helping around the Keep, looking after Riverrun, the small town that they looked over.

        "Nagisa!" Lord Shiota stated with a happy hum, patting his head. His eyes immediately went to his style of dressing and his hair and he looked up, unhappily, at his wife. He wasn't dressed in female clothing, but all white, with his hair tucked neatly and nicely, the colors of an omega. Black was for alphas and their omegas, gray was for the betas.

        "Sorry... Mother wanted..." he trailed off, not needing to say more as his father nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder.

        The tension between the two lifted as his father reached behind him and gave him a smile. "I got you something, a bit of an early gift for you today, before everything else happens." The ominous words didn't have time to float around in thought as a beautiful dagger was pulled into his sight, the sheathe being a beautiful silver color, the hilt being carved into a snake with blue gems as the eyes, the Shiota sigil. Blue eyes lit up, grabbing the beautiful blade, before flicking up to his father.

        "Th-Thank you, Father!" A pat on his head was more than enough as he jumped forward and wrapped his arms around his father, giving a very excited hug to the taller man. Only a moment passed before he let go and stood back, excitedly dismissing himself and leaving the room as to not upset his mother by putting the sheathe on his belt in an area that could have guests around.

        Nagisa went back into the Great Hall just as he saw someone walk in, more than a few people at his side. One, most curiously, was a man in black, with pure black hair. Those black eyes glanced at him and he felt him seemingly stare straight through him, a unreadable expression on his face.

        And then the man in black smiled.

        "Nagisa!" he heard his mother call. He went over to his mother's side, waiting as the man in black walked forward, noticing the younger male at his side. "Welcome, thank you for coming Lord Akabane." Surprise flashed through him as he looked up at the man in black.

        "It's no problem," the red haired male, about his age, stated, taking his mother's hand and kissing it, those piercing golden eyes on Nagisa the entire time.  _He_  was  _ **Lord Akabane**_? The wealthiest house, save for House Asano, the sigil of the lion. A young teenager lead  _House Akabane_. He had thought that he was older than that, though he did hear about his parents sadly dying when traveling to King's Landing. Signature Akabane traits shown, so it wasn't that hard to believe. "You must be Nagisa." He felt completely small, as the red haired young lord towered over him.

        "Y-Yes! Welcome to the Shiota Keep, my Lord." Nagisa stated quickly. The young man held out his hand, which he quickly grabbed and went to shake, but to his surprise, the red-head flipped his hand and kissed the top of it as well.

        "Drunk already, Nagisa? It's like you don't know how alphas greet omegas of high birth." A blush of embarrassment heated his cheeks as he stared at the other, blue eyes looking up in shock. "Oh? What's that look for? You almost look surprised."

        "I-I-" Nagisa sputtered, but no words came out. All the while, those golden eyes stayed glued on him, unreadable, calculating. He felt his mother clutch his side painfully and he gave a polite bow. "I'm sorry, Lord Akabane, forgive me for my manners."

        "Karma." he stated, putting a hand on top of his head. "You can call me Karma, no need for formalities."

        "Right... Karma." Nagisa shifted his weight a little. The longer he looked into those golden the eyes, the more the world seemed to spin around him. "Thank you for coming."

        "As I just said, it's no problem." It was more than a few days ride out here from Casterly Rock, so he was definitely here for more of a reason than just to be at a feast, Nagisa was sure of it. He was an Akabane, after all. A bit of silence followed, Nagisa not being sure what to do here, and Karma being too young to really know what to do as well. His mother cleared her throat.

        " _Nagisa_ ," she stated through a forced politeness. "Why don't you show Lord Akabane around?"

        "Yes ma'am!" the small blue-haired male quickly agreed and started to back up, walking towards the inwards door of the hall. "This way, Karma!" The golden eyed boy gave a sigh and murmured something to the man in black before following, his hands at his pockets.

        "I was really hoping to be able to rest after such a long journey..." he complained as they got out of the room.

        "Oh, I believe I recall where Mother had your chambers, right this way-" Nagisa began, but was cut off.

        "Where's  _your_ room, omega?" That word seemed to cut into him. He turned and looked up at the other, glancing at his black cloak, and then looking back up. He was definitely an alpha, he could smell it, he could feel it, he could... There was a unsettling grin on the scarlet haired male. " _Na ~ gi ~ sa_!" Sing-songy as he slowly stated his name, leaning down closely.

        "I-It's right this w-way..." What was wrong with him? He felt... strange. The way that Karma got so close was unsettling, and his brain was scrambled. What was that smell? It was warm and inviting and... it smelled so good. This cocky look on the other's face... he was up to something, he was sure of it.

        Leading through the halls, he brought himself and the red-head to his private quarters, standing at the door as the other went in and fell back onto his bed.  _Nagisa's_ bed. As if it were his to claim. Golden eyes glanced at him and he patted the space next to him. "Sit."

        Nagisa's legs started moving without his consent and he found himself walking over to his bed and doing just as told. He felt like he was getting dizzy, the world a blur. That scent was going to drive him crazy, there was no way he could concentrate. He looked over at Karma, and noticed his teeth as he gave a smirk, sitting up and moving closer. His body trembled as he looked up at the other, blue eyes wide.

        "You really are an omega!" Karma hummed in amazement, a soft volume as he got close to his ear, his breath tickling his skin, making him shiver, his heart racing. "I never thought that a male noble would ever be one..." There was a bit of silence as the male moved closer, there noses nearly pressing. "Hey, Nagisa?"

        "Y-Yes, Karma?" he managed to get out.

        "You should learn to get a hold of yourself." Nagisa swallowed thickly, barely able to think. "You have a feast to over look, and there's going to be other alphas than just me." Before anything more could happen, before he could get any dizzier, lighter in his body, the young lord moved away and laid back, closing his eyes. "I'm beat."

        "I can l-leave you be." he stated, his breathing a bit heavy. It was so hard to think, but now that Karma wasn't right up in his face, he felt the slightest better.

        "Tsk... your manners are  _terrible_ , Nagisa." A frown appeared on the smaller male's lips as he looked down at the other. "Leaving a guest alone after coming all this way to see  _you_?" The blue haired now-fifteen year old shifted uncomfortably, trying to think of something, anything, but his mind wasn't working properly.

        A bit of silence went between them before the taller of the two cleared his throat.

        "You should calm down." Nagisa blinked in surprise and looked down to see one of those golden eyes peeking open, looking up at him lazily. "There will be a lot of alphas here tonight and you're not controlling your omega scent at all." His heart sank. So he really was an omega after all? Karma seemed to notice and sat up with a exasperated sigh, running a hand through his scarlet hair. "Late to show, eh? I can't say I know how to react, I can barely think with you being so close in the same room."

        "Sorr-"

        "Oi, don't start apologizing pipsqueak." Karma seemed to wave him off, dismissing any apology that seemed to go to his tongue. Those eyes of his seemed to capture him and made him swallow thickly, a haze clouding over his mind. "You saw the man in black. Lord Commander Shinigami." That seemed to clear a bit of the fog in his mind, both fear and excitement running through him.

        "The Commander of-"

        "-the Night's Watch, yes." he finished for him. "He knows how to deal with unruly alphas and betas, and how to help omegas learn how to stand up. Unofficially, he goes by Korosensei." Nagisa tilted his head a little.  _The unkillable teacher_? What kind of a name was  _that_? "You should go find him and tell him that I sent you to help you deal with yourself."

        "I'll leave you to rest until the feast, Lord Ak-" A look was sent his way, making him stop and then clear his throat with a bow towards the other. "Karma. I'll send for one of the servants for you."

        As Nagisa turned to leave the room, he felt attention on the new object at his side. "Nice dagger, Nagisa."

        "Thank you!" A soft smile went on his lips as he turned at the door, directed at the other. "My father gave it to me just before you arrived."

        Without too much more delay, he closed the door, pulling aside one of the maids. "Yes, Young Lord?"

        "Could you wake up Karm-... I mean, Lord Akabane and summon him from my chambers once the feast starts?" he asked, his mind still a bit fuzzy, but thankfully it was clearing up. His body felt less filled with nervous energy as he was walking away, that musky smell leaving him and allowing him to focus around him.

        Walking back into the Great Hall, he saw plenty of people already here, wine and ale being passed around. He saw his mother look at him with a dark look and he swallowed thickly. He was here without Karma, he understood how that looked. But his legs went towards the black-caped tall man, standing away from the rest of the crowd, instead of his mother. Nagisa glanced over at his mother, whom he was sure wasn't happy with him at all.

        "Korosensei?" he asked tentatively. Black eyes blinked in surprise and looked down at him.

        "Oh? Young Lord Nagisa." Much to his surprise, he had a very comforting voice. It only took a moment before he gave a bit of a grin and stood up more straight. "Karma sent you."

        "Yes, s-" Nagisa started, but a finger was placed on his lips, shushing him.

        "I can already tell why." Korosensei drank a good rest of his ale and then started forward, motioning for the blue haired boy to follow him. He didn't notice when the mug left his hand, but when they passed by his mother's table, he heard his name being called in a sickeningly sweet tone.

        "Nagisa!" she called out. "Come here."

        "Sorry, Lady Shiota," Korosensei quickly interjected, a hand going on the small boy's shoulder. "But he has gotten me for Lord Akabane's sake, if you would not mind us tending to some business first." Just as she began to snap at him, he held up his other hand with a bit of a unnerving smile, lowering his chin with a bit of a look in those dark eyes. "The Prince isn't reported to be here yet. I will bring him back in fine condition." With that, he felt himself be swiftly urged out of the hall.

        Nagisa felt his heart sink as he saw where they were walking, not even taking a moment to wonder why the Commander knew the halls so well or where Karma was. "Why are we going back to Karma? He's supposed to be resting."

        "He was asleep most of the ride here," the man replied with a hum. "He was purely using it as an excuse to get away from the crowd. He's not much of a people person, you know." He felt a hand urge his slowing pace up a notch, placed evenly on his back. "There's no need to be afraid of him, Nagisa. And there is no shame in being an omega. Some of the greatest people in history were omegas."

        Nagisa felt like he could only hang his head at the humiliation of being called that title. Before he could do or say anything, they were at his personal chambers, and he could already feel his knees starting to tremble, that fog glazing his eyes over, his mind starting to stop working. He could've sworn he heard a chuckle from the tall man, but there was a knock at the door, he saw the black gloved hand rasp against the wood.

        "Yes?" he heard Karma's voice call out.

        "I'm here with Nagisa, pardon the intrusion." Korosensei stated and then opened the door. The red-haired alpha was lazing on his bed, golden eyes focusing on the stone above him, hands propped behind his head. Walking in the room, he felt his mind enter a haze again, finding it difficult to do anything but look towards those demanding eyes. " _...Nagisa?_ " he heard vaguely in the back of his mind. He heard Korosensei state something in a chiding manner, and then Karma gave a grin and chuckle.

        "Ah, you caught me," he stated sitting up, eyes staring directly into Nagisa.

        "Don't make a mistake that you can't fix, Karma." the Commander stated, walking over and lightly smacking him on the head. "You know the arrangement. You can't take that away without consequences." Karma's eyes lit up drastically at those words, never leaving Nagisa. While those words were barely something he could hear, he watched as the other stood up and walked directly in front of the other.

        "Is that so, teach?" Karma hummed, a dangerous glint in those eyes, his hands in his pockets as he stared directly down at the blue haired boy, making him tremble. His scent was so dizzying, so overwhelming, he could barely do anything. The whole world seemed to lose color, and all that he saw was the red hair of the owner of those gold eyes. "You know my plans. Is this little pipsqueak that much of a hassle?" A hand went to place itself under his chin, forcing Nagisa to hold his head and stare, trembling under the weight.

        "Karma," Korosensei's voice was filled with warning. "I believe in you and your plans. And this is a stupid plan. You're smarter than this. Think up of a plan that  _won't_ cause war before Nagisa's feast even truly starts." The young lord stared, giving a thoughtful hum, grabbing the smaller boy's head and turning it, inspecting him like he were some animal. He  _hated_ this feeling that the red-head was giving him.

        There was a bit of silence and Nagisa felt like his whole body was filled with lightning, a fire heating him up something terrible. "I suppose you're right, Korosensei," he finally stated and let go of the fifteen year old, turning away. The smaller male fell to his knees, gasping and shivering, his hands clutching into fists on the stone floor. He glued his eyes to the ground, refusing to look up at the person he knew was bent down in front of him. "Hey, Nagisa. I'm going to go explore." A hand grabbed his jaw and forced him to look up again, making the smaller male swallow thickly. "Come find me outside the keep by midnight."

        "B-But I-" Nagisa started but a finger was placed on his lips, a dark grin on Karma's face.

        "I have something I want to show you." The young lord the stood up, giving an amused hum and walked to the door, hesitating before glancing behind him, back at the young mess on the floor. "Don't keep me waiting,  _Na ~ gi ~ sa_ !"

        The door closed and all went quiet in the room, as Nagisa tried to breathe and think clearly. There was a thick mist in his mind and he was desperately looking for a way out, to find the light and clear out the cold that froze up his mind. A hand comfortingly went on his head as he recovered, he saw the black cape fall like a liquid midnight stream on the stone floor.

        "That is the power of a alpha who can sense when you're showing," the man stated as he softly rubbed the top of his head. "It's a powerful, blinding sense that can make even the strongest of wills break."

        " _All_ alphas are like that?" the blue haired boy got out, unable to stop shaking as he looked up into those black eyes. "How am I supposed to go through life if every Lord can do that to me?"

        Korosensei gave a chuckle. "Are you feeling commanded and drunk on a scent right now, Nagisa?" The question made him blink a few times in confusion, as he recovered. He waited a few moments, letting his body calm down his heart rate. He shook his head in response. "I am experienced, and so are all the Lords. Karma was doing it to test you. He is smart, but has yet to learn many things, as do you, Nagi-"

        A knock at the door.

        "Yes?" Nagisa asked, brushing off his outfit as he stood and walked over, opening it to see one of the servants bowing to him.

        "The Prince is nearly to Riverrun, my Young Lord," he stated. "Your mother has requested you and Lord Akabane to be present." Blue eyes glanced up at black ones. Korosensei walked past the both of them, putting a reassuring hand on the blue haired boy's shoulder.

        "I will talk to Lady Shiota myself. Thank you for letting us know." Hopefully he knew what he was getting into. Nagisa knew that she wouldn't be pleased in any sort of sense, especially since Karma wasn't even here. But surely, he would show up to welcome the royals, right? Even the Lord of House Akabane would surely be able to kneel for that.

        Nagisa found himself walking outside, his mother's angry eyes already on him. Thankfully, by the time he had made his way out to the yard, Commander Shinigami was already there, talking to her quietly with an unreadable expression on his face. He saw his father take his mother's hand and grip it, making sure that her spout of anger wouldn't be seen in front of everyone here. It was a surprise that Karma had already came so early, he had expected the guests to come in the afternoon, not to be there so quickly in the morning.

        Standing over by his father, he could feel his mother's gaze on him, and then sensed that she was looking for Lord Akabane, probably coming up with some fantasy that he abandoned him, lost somewhere in the keep. As if their home would be large enough for a Akabane to get lost in. They were the noble of nobles, being just about the most powerful house, even when compared to House Asano.

        So it seemed that the rumors were true. Nagisa didn't understand why he hadn't been told that the crowned Prince was coming to Riverrun for his fifteenth name day, of all things. Supposedly his aunt was supposed to be married to one of the people in the lower tier of the hierarchy, though he didn't hear much about that. Still, all this prep for the feast, all these names of the people that would come, and yet he wasn't told for sure that  _Prince Gakushuu_  would be coming, until  _now_? Why had it been such a big secret?

        Waiting in silence seemed to take for an eternity. He hadn't actually seen what he looked like, but it was stated that he and his father both had the reptilian purple eyes of dragons, staring down with such high authority you were forced to bow your head without even thinking of it. After feeling the power of a maturing alpha, he was quite sure that someone of the most powerful house in Westeros could easily make anyone feel that way.

        Hooves marched forward, and, though it was an odd sound, there was the sound of a wagon being pulled. Blue eyes scanned down the road as a trail of hooves echoed throughout the space, soldiers and knights alike having their equine animals march forward. And there, damn near the front, only behind a knight, was someone he had never once seen. And yet, sure enough, as those purple eyes scanned the crowd from the distance that seemed to be growing smaller, they locked onto Nagisa and he felt the world spinning out of his control and his gaze immediately dropped, forcing himself to bow his head to look at the ground, clutching his hands in front of him.

        It was amazing to see such a parade, all at the expense of protecting the Prince. His mother was said to have passed away and he was the single only heir to the throne. He had a lot to read, and knew quite a bit about the royal family, though it was forced down his throat in studies, much to his dislike. Although common knowledge was that he had to learn about all the Houses, and everything that came with them, he didn't like having to learn about purely _just_ House Asano for over a year straight.

        There was a respectful silence as everyone knew immediately to kneel before the one of royal blood before them. Nagisa couldn't dare to look up as he heard boots fall to the ground beneath. "House Shiota, I'm honored to be here in such a manner." A moment of silence, he could have heard a butterfly's wing beat. "Please, rise."

        "We are the ones whom are honored, my Prince," he heard his mother say as he rose up, still looking at the round, staying quiet.

        "I hope to have a fun celebration," Prince Gakushuu stated and he could feel his eyes on him. Boots walked over slowly in front of him, staying right there in his vision. "After all, it is a special occasion." A gentle, warm touch to his chin guided his head to tilt up more and he felt himself lost into those purple eyes. However... he didn't feel out of control. The power in that gaze, it was one that was understanding of what it held and decided to spare him.

        "I-I'm honored, my Prince." There was that stutter again. He had never acted out like this.

        "Relax," Prince Gakushuu assured and removed his finger, only setting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I am here to visit  _you_ , Nagisa."

         _And that doesn't sound right_ , Nagisa thought to himself. The  _Prince_ was here to visit someone who wasn't even in one of the four Great Houses! Why would he visit here, and now? He never came for any other celebration. Something was up, especially by the way he saw his mother glance at the strawberry blonde, and it made him very uneasy.

        Prince Gakushuu moved forward, handing his horse off and walking alongside his mother, their voices hushed. He felt his heart start racing and he swallowed thickly. He knew his mother was planning something, as she always had, without his approval. Nothing but a plaything to his mother, a doll for her to pretend was her second chance at everything. A calming touch to his neck made his muscles freeze up, momentarily, before he could feel his body completely relax.

        "Calm, Nagisa. Being anxious is no way to spend a celebration of your birth," Korosensei's voice murmured softly before he walked away.

        Standing there, staring after him a bit, he glanced around the courtyard and noticed a pair of golden eyes from higher up on one of the balconies, his cloak off, casually sitting up on such a high ledge. His eyes weren't commanding and on him, however. They were on Prince Gakushuu and his mother.

        "Nagisa!" he heard Korosensei call out. He looked back and noticed Karma was gone. "Don't keep your guests waiting!" A feeling of familiarity without the fear or sense of shame. Those black eyes held an emotion in them, a soft look, one he wasn't quite familiar with.

        Going inside the hall once more, though he noticed the Prince and his mother take the longer route around as neither were there, Nagisa heard the music start up and there were definitely quite a few people already filling up the Great Hall. Music had started up, servants were passing around alcohol, food was starting to be presented, his mouth starting to water. Blue eyes glanced up to the tables set up, the ones at the head of the room, showing that whomever sat there had the most power, staring over everyone there.

        A few people had came up to him and he started talking, thanking them for coming, asking them about their trip, how life was. The typical suffocating etiquette that he had been forced to do. Any fights, any battles, how they went, how their hunts went. Time seemed to pass by, as more and more people showed up.

        "You're sitting next to Prince Gakushuu, Nagisa." His mother voice ran a chill down his spine from behind him.

        Those reptilian purple eyes stared at him, a gentle look about him. He gave a polite bow and held out his arm to motion towards the place that they would be sitting.  _Together_. He was going to be sitting  _next to the **Prince**_. Swallowing thickly he made his way over, and sat down putting his hands properly over his lap, glancing out at everyone that was here. The people of the keep, the soldiers, even some smallfolk (he had requested that they get to be a part of this too, his father managed to do exactly that for him). There was more to life than just having some stupid party filled with rich people to show off to richer people.

        "This is such a small get-together," the Prince stated as he sat down next to him.

        "I suppose, compared to the ones you have in King's Landing, this is nothing, my Prince." He felt his mouth form those words, formal and just things to say. The dragon-like eyes stayed on him for a moment, before waving over for some wine.

        "I'm sure when I get married, it'll be far larger and grander than that." This topic took him by surprise.

        "You're engaged?" he felt his lips ask before he gave them permission to.

        Prince Gakushuu's gaze locked on him and stayed there. "Did you not know?"

        Nagisa shook his head. "No, I'm very happy for you and whomever that may be, my Prince. Congratulations."

        There was a moment of silence, he could feel the slight tension. The strawberry blonde seemed to be mulling over different things, lost in thought as he propped a hand under his chin, staring out into the crowd. He felt his mother's gaze on him and he felt a bit uncomfortable, like he should be doing something, trying to make sure that everything was set out.

        "I am surprised you haven't heard of it," Prince Gakushuu stated. "My father had been given a proposition and we took it."

        "I'm happy for you, my Prince." He felt like that was all he could say.

        "Your mother really hasn't told you?" That was a question that he wasn't prepared for. Why would his mother tell him about the Prince's engagement? It was something that was a bit about everyone close to the royal house, though it was unlikely his family would have any large part in it. He didn't so much as glance in the blue-haired male's direction. "I can't say I'm not surprised. I'll keep from this conversation until tomorrow, then."

        He felt suddenly very uncomfortable, the puzzle pieces seeming to flow close together. The Prince had came here, he was suddenly engaged, he was here for Nagisa. He was sitting next to royalty, his mother had been talking with him quite extensively.

        "I..." Those reptilian eyes focused over on him, an eyebrow arching up in question. 

        "You...?" he asked after a bit of hesitation from Nagisa.

        "I-" he pushed his seat back and gave a polite smile. "I'll be back. I forgot something that I need to do, my Prince."

        Walking away briskly, he went to find his father in the crowd.

        "You seem nervous." A voice behind him made him jump a bit and he quickly turned around to see those eyes on him, the golden ones that just seemed to force him in place. "Say, Nagisa, shouldn't you be getting drunk?"

        "Why?" Nagisa seemed genuinely confused.

        A smaller sized mug was pushed into his hands, a smirk on the red-haired male's lips. "It's your feast, if you aren't enjoying it, then why even have it?"

        "I really shouldn't, Karma-" he started to say but then he felt the world slip away again, those commanding eyes on him.

        "It's boring otherwise. C'mon, little Lord Shiota." He could barely hear outside of anything but his voice, the sounds of the feast dulling to a whisper in comparison. "What's the worst that could happen?"

        "I-"

        "That mug should be gone by the time I come by again." Blue eyes lowered and he felt his body tense up quite a bit. He slowly decided to take a small sip, he could taste that it was bitter and strong tasting, scrunching up his nose. Karma laughed at that, a soft sound against his ringing tone of voice. "What a little white dove! Have you never drank like this before?"

        "N-No... I haven't." He felt himself take another sip, a bit bigger than the last one.

        "Drinking it all at once makes it taste less worse." Karma hummed in his ear, quiet, hushed words. He could see the reflection of his gaze in the liquid held in the mug. "This is all for  _you_ , Nagisa! Enjoy it."

        "It's for my mother," Nagisa correctly, very quietly, making sure that his mother wasn't close enough to hear that.

        Karma stood up straight, his gaze no longer holding that humorous glow, staring directly at his mother with an unreadable expression. Some words were muttered under his breath, but Nagisa didn't quite catch them.

        "Lord Akabane, how nice to see you." Another voice, that seemed to be strong above the background noise. "But it seems that you're making him a bit uncomfortable."

        "Ah, my Prince, I was wondering when you'd get up from looking down on everyone." Marked, poised words, like a cat hissing, ready to jump. He could feel the rivalry between the two and it made him almost a bit sick and overwhelmed. A hand went on his shoulder. "I was just telling the little Lord to relax at his own feast. Isn't that right, Nagisa?"

        "I-"

        "Whether he drinks or not should be up to him." Prince Gakushuu seemed to voice over him. He bit his bottom lip and bowed his head, staring down at the mug in his hands. "It's improper for a noble omega to get drunk in front of others, regardless."

        "Traditions are so  _boring_ ," Karma replied with a bit of an edge. He took a breath to say something, but then he felt the hand on his shoulder relax and a irritating huff left him. "But as you wish, _my Prince_." And with that, the red-hair male left, his hypnotizing musky scent leaving with him. Before he disappeared into the crowd, Nagisa was able to catch the golden feline gaze directed towards him.

        "Are you alright?" the Prince asked after the other had left. Nagisa nodded and took a sip of the alcohol, making a face.

        "You don't have to drink that." It didn't sound like a suggestion, funnily enough. "You probably shouldn't."

        "I can't just waste it." Nagisa tried to come up with an excuse as he took another disgusting sip.        

        Prince Gakushuu only hummed in response, a hand going to his back to guide him back to the front table. "If you're going to drink, at least do it sitting down. I doubt you can handle that much, when it's that strong." There was a buzz in his mind, making him blink up at the other.

        "Isn't this just wine?" he asked as he was guided to sit down.

        "It is, but from the smell it's the stronger type that your family doesn't have access to." His purple stare went out into the crowd, searching for a target. "But mine does. And so does  _his_." It didn't take a scholar to know who he was talking about. Nagisa couldn't help but feel like he had to finish the mug. He was ordered to, and it seemed his body was forced to do it.

       Before he knew it, the mug was empty and the world seemed very... strange. Things were really loud, he could hear different conversations that he wasn't even trying to pay attention to. His balance seemed weird and he felt... very light, and for some reason, relaxed. He sat back in his chair a bit more and he gave a small sigh through his nose, still trying to at least keep up an appearance.

        "Hey, hey, my Prince," he murmured and the scornful purple gaze went over to him, an annoyed look. "Who are you getting married to? Which of the houses?"

        "Why does that matter to you?" he asked, a sigh leaving him to show his displeasure. " _Of all the things he could've done, he demanded that you get drunk for everyone to see_." Hushed words, not pointed at him, muttered under his breath.

        "I'm just curious." He noticed his own words were beginning to slightly slur together. "Why do you have such a strong sense of smell? Is that an alpha thing?"

        " _And_ an omega thing," Prince Gakushuu quickly added. "Were you not taught these things?"

        "I didn't really study much, just the basic things that were supposed to be taught." Another wave of annoyance crossed the Prince's face as he rolled his eyes and looked away. "You're an alpha, right? Why aren't you driving me crazy right now?"

        "Because I'm aiming to keep you in a proper state of mind, as much as possible. You have an image, so sit up straight you fool." The hissed words at him made him give a small giggle as he tried to sit up a bit more, though his boots seem to be going against the floor like it was made of ice. It wasn't that cold in Riverrun, was it?

        "Nagisa," he heard his mother say his name quietly, in a cold, venomous tone. "What do you think you're doing?"

        "He's drunk," Prince Gakushuu stated, sitting up straight and looking at the woman behind him. "It helped him relax a bit, from the stress and anxiety that seemed to be bothering him." His mother's dark eyes seemed to hold a different light in them as she moved her stern gaze over to the man of royalty.

        "This was  _your_ doing, my Prince?" she asked in a tight, formal manner. The future king eyed him, and then pointedly looked back up at his mother.

        "No, but it wasn't his doing either, Lady Shiota," he stated after a moment of silence. Her mouth went to open and then he raised his hand, making it obvious he wasn't done talking yet. "And it wasn't his fault, had he been properly trained as an omega, it never would have happened. When we ride back, I will make sure that it is set up for him."

        There was a tense moment, and Nagisa blinked, wondering if his mother was going to snap. "Yes, my Prince." He was almost surprised when she walked away, but he knew immediately that it would backlash on him.

        "She's gonna snap on me tonight," he mumbled, which caught the Prince's attention. Blue eyes glanced over into purple ones and he gave a small little laugh. "What? She does that to make me know how the world works."

        "There is not a chance that she will harm you." Blinking rapidly, Nagisa tried to sit up a bit more.

        "She would never hit me over something like this," he quickly stated in a slurred manner. "You have the wrong idea! She just makes sure that I am raised how she wished she had her life as."

        That didn't seem to make him look any different towards the smaller male and Nagisa gave up, letting his weight pull him back down a bit. "The moon is to be showing tonight, won't it be lovely?" he heard Prince Gakushuu state. Purple eyes glanced down at him. "You need to eat. It'll help you sober up."

        "Mmmm, food sounds  _delicious_!" he hummed.

        "Yes, I'm sure it does," the other murmured, rolling his eyes and motioning for some food to be served to the table. Nagisa tilted his head and looked up at the other. "What is it?"

        "Your eyes are pretty," he commented.

        "I know." Typical for an Asano to say. His eyes seemed to soften and he glanced down at him. "Dear gods, can't you even sit up properly? Come now, Nagisa, really must you be  _such_  a lightweight?" He leaned closer and pulled him up seemingly with no effort, a small huff leaving him.

        "Sorry, my Prince." He was in a light feeling mood. Worries didn't seem to matter, he was just... light and bubbly, like a spring stream that a young fawn played in.  "Hey, how long are you staying?"

        "Didn't you listen at all?" the other huffed. "Great gods you're drunk. I said I'm leaving tomorrow." Nagisa giggled at that, giving a bright smile, which made the other frown, peering down at the other. "Did I say something humorous?"

        "No, you just look cute when you're frustrated." This seemed to take him off guard and he cleared his throat, and there was a slight ting of red on his cheeks, though he could've mistook that as the candle light.

        "Please refrain from saying such things to someone who's engaged, Nagisa." Purple eyes scanned the room, watching as a large platter was brought their way. "I could have you on the stocks for making me uncomfortable."

        "But you didn't say  _who_ you're engaged to!" Nagisa hummed, though he dropped the subject as food was brought directly in front of him, his eyes lighting up. "Aaaaa, it smells so good! I haven't eaten since this morning!" Without waiting, though trying to still stay as proper as his fogged over mind would allow, he took a spoon and dug into the steaming soup, eating quietly, cheerfully, ignoring a look that the Prince gave him.

        "Nagisa." he heard his name called, but he didn't pay too much attention. He knew it was beyond rude to talk with your mouth full. He glanced over at the other, who had a quizzical look on his face. "Nagisa."

        "Mm?" he responded, taking a moment to swallow the bite in his mouth. "Yes, my Prince?"

        "That's  _steaming_ hot. You're going to hurt yourself." There was a pause and he blinked, staring at him in a shocked manner. "Aren't you burning your mouth?" He noticed that the blonde hadn't been able to touch his soup yet, and was eating the chicken set in front of him, as well as very carefully dipping the bread in the broth, avoiding touching it if he could. He just shrugged and looked back down at his food.

        "It's just warm to me, it doesn't hurt at all." Nothing was said much after that as they both ate.

        As the young man of royal blood had stated, eating definitely helped him quite a bit, though it wasn't like he was better instantly, it was like sun started to shine through the fog in his mind, helping him, even if by just a bit. It was supposed to wear off eventually, so he expected that it probably wouldn't take too long to get sobered up.

        "I think I'm going to go get some fresh air." Nagisa stated after sitting for a bit and letting his stomach settle after eating so quickly. A glance was shot at him, disapproving.

        "You're leaving a feast that was thrown for you?" Shifting a bit uncomfortably under the disapproval, he only bowed his head with a small nod. "I suppose I can't blame you, though it's not something _an omega should be doing_." He waved him off with a small sigh through his nose, a roll of his dragon-like purple eyes. "I can't stop you anyways."

        "Thank you, my Prince." Nagisa went to get up, shakily pushing his chair back. He went to take one step forward and fell off balance, the stone floor getting surprisingly close. A pair of hands caught his arms in the nick of time, and he looked up to see Prince Asano standing over him, a very annoyed look on his face, purposely ignoring the stares he was getting.

        "Learn to walk on your two feet or I'm having you escorted back to your chambers  _immediately_ ," he snapped in a very hushed tone, though his hands were gentle as he helped him get back up on his feet. He brushed himself off and went to sit back down. "If you fall again," he stated in a more clear, and less hushed voice. "I will not catch you."

        Nagisa only gave a small chuckle and he went on his way, a bit more careful. He was strolling very carefully and as he opened the doors to go outside, he clung to them and pushed them back, giving a small sigh. Immediately, he felt his world begin to spin a bit, his nose catching a more... musky scent, reminding him of a strong spice, similar to cinnamon, warm and inviting.

        He stood there, back to the door for a moment before going forward, trying to avoid the dizziness and sudden heat in his body. He felt warm, uncomfortable, restless. Being drunk was one thing, but whatever this was, it was honestly just making it worse. A walk along the path, he found himself looking down at the stone path, carefully making his way along each step, not wanting to fall again. Prince Gakushuu wouldn't be here to save his face this time.

        The scent began to get extremely strong, and it was overwhelming his senses, enough to make him have to lean against a passing tree as he walked around. It wasn't exactly sickening, it was purely overwhelming and disorienting. It was definitely a cinnamon scent, though it was hard to place into words. He felt his breathing rise up as if he had just ran around the entire keep of Riverrun, and almost had to sit down, his legs beginning to tremble.

        "Nagisa." A commanding voice, a familiar one. "Get a hold of yourself."

        He could barely think, eyes searching around for the voice's owner. He knew the red-haired Lord was here, he just didn't know where he was. A thud came from behind him as a body jumped down from the tree he was leaning against. There he stood, tall and strong, golden eyes staring deep into his blue gaze.

        The first thing he noticed, however, was that Karma was trembling. Hands in fists at his side, clenching onto his cloak, his breathing deep and quick. He stood a good meter away from Nagisa, his eyes searching. He could definitely smell Karma's scent, it was the warm, musky smell that that been messing with him. It was clouding his mind and he couldn't think in the slightest.

        "Nagisa, don't-" his warning was lost on his lips as the smaller male took a tentative step forward. And then another, until they were damn near face to face, staring at each other. He noticed that Karma's mouth was starting to drip blood, which concerned him enough to break from his daze.

        "Karma, you're bleeding!" he pointed out, a bit alarmed. The red haired male was looking extremely concentrated, his chest rising and falling in a careful manner. "Karma...?"

        "Damn it... I wanted to do this differently," the other finally murmured after a bit of silence, the moonlight seeming to make him have a silver glow against his cloak of black. Nagisa's small hand grabbed a cloth in his pocket and reached up to wipe away the blood that was going down his mouth, which made him tense up even more. "Don't..."

        "... don't what, Karma?" Nagisa asked quietly.

        Those predatory eyes stayed on him, a fierce look in them. And then, it was like a switch, a sense of restraint suddenly leaving him. He didn't know what happened, his mind clouded, but he suddenly couldn't see, a cloud of black in his vision. There was a suddenly piercing feeling on his neck, and then his senses took over his mind, the sensation and alcohol making him have all control and sense of events disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, though it's a bit shorter than I expected it to be. As a part of Game of Thrones tradition, I will do my best to make situations go from bad to worse and end on the worst cliff hangers possible! So buckle up and enjoy the ride!
> 
> A side note to know; not every castle, city or place will have the same set-ups and layouts as they might do in the show, as I will alter them to fit each character that is in the story, as with some of the traditions and thoughts to fit the Omegaverse dynamic. While the geography will stay relatively the same, some keeps will not be in the same lay-out and buildings can be different as to fit the story better.
> 
> This story IS on Quotev as well.


End file.
